<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1000 Light Years Away by random_nerd_posts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421565">1000 Light Years Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts'>random_nerd_posts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shenandoah [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much a summary from chapter 10 to the end of my Shenandoah fic (part 1 of this series) if you're curious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shenandoah [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684771</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1000 Light Years Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576256">1000 Light Years Away</a> by Chealsea Lee Greenwood, Matty Green, Nick Popovich.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bolded font is thoughts, or would be italicized, but the lyrics themselves are italicized, so I differentiated between thoughts and pronunciation and the lyrics. Otherwise, I love the game Slime Rancher and play it when I have a rough week at school and it's a calming game. This song that is my inspiration is the end credits of Slime Rancher and it's such a beautiful game, worth the buy in my opinion.</p>
<p>Well, like always, stay healthy, safe, clean and wiggly!</p>
<p>Also, please give my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel">beta</a> some love!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh, please don’t say that you’ll go, my heart can’t bear the news. Just knowing that you’ll be a thousand light years away if you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Armitage watched Ben and Poe kiss on the ship. They were leaving each other. They were alone. They were longing for love. They were longing for each other. Sure, ten years was usually thought to be enough time to move on, but watching this train wreck happen was like watching it from a television screen a thousand light years away through a holo-projector.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And, of course, Poe needed Ben to promise him that he would return, but facing Bella while she was in such a state of mind w</span>
  <span>as either a death sentence for Ben or a life sentence for Bella. </span>
  <span>Either way, someone was going to lose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t promise I’ll return, but I’ll try. I can promise that I’ll try to return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they kissed again. Armitage watched, but he couldn’t be mad. It would be unfair. He was dead and Ben was alive. He should be allowed to love again. No matter the scenario. Even if they were a thousand light years away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And will you know when it’s through when you find what you’re looking for, will you know what to do a thousand light years away when you do. Oh, when you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ben confronted Bella, who at the time was Kylo Ren, Armitage saw something he thought he would never see in his husband again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ben and Poe kissed, it was nothing more than an empty promise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But here, there was hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Promise me, my ladybug.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that!” Kylo snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben laughed. </span>
  <b>Just like when Bella got mad at him calling her his duckling, because it was just too cute when she waddled around in her duck towel, her face pulled in a scowl</b>
  <span>, Armitage thought as he smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No matter what, Bella,” Ben continued, “You will always be my ladybug, as you will always be my child. And even when my time comes, I hope you will find whatever you are searching for because I only wish the best for you my darling. I want for nothing else my dear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Kylo screamed, raising her activated lightsaber. “Your time has come now!” And she struck her father, and his body became one with the force. Reuniting Ben and Armitage after what seemed like an eternity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I should have said it before you were gone, cause I’m kicking myself for waiting oh so long. And I should have held you near, but every time I feared that somehow you just wouldn’t feel the same. So please don’t say that you’ll go, my heart can’t bear the news. Just knowing that you’ll be a thousand light years away if you do. Oh, if you do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe collapsed at the news of Ben dying. It had been at the hands of the Final Order. Just like Finn. Just like Leia. Just like Armitage. Just like Bella. And just like Rey. He had lost so much, and he never got the chance to say everything he’d felt. And now everyone was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was a thousand light years away, and Poe was watching them drift without him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I’m just sitting here gazing up at the stars. Let’s say we pick one out and call the whole thing ours. And even though that light we see ain’t the same for you and me. Well you’ll know and I’ll know that you and I can even be a thousand light years away and I’d still love you. Oh yes I do.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you remember what I said when </span>
  <b>Starkiller</b>
  <span> was being built, Ben?” The man in question nodded. Armitage continued, “I keep thinking about it. No matter how far we run from our past, it keeps coming back for us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is true, but at least we get the whole system to ourselves now,” Ben responded as he looked at the rubble that was the eastern half of the world known as Earth. “Even if we can’t help worrying about the living, at least we don’t have to do it without each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, after I died, it felt like we were a thousand light years away. And every time you did something that was aimed to hurt just you, I just stared at the stars and cried. I wanted to be there, holding you, telling you it would be all okay. But I couldn’t. I’m not force sensitive like you are, so I can’t go and tell someone that they can make it through the night without a fight. But no matter all the obstacles, I never lost my love for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither did I, Armitage. I’ll always love you, to the end of this galaxy and to the end of the next one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was all Bella needed to hear from Alegro as they fled the Final Order after defeating Snoke once and for all. Together they lived on Earth, rebuilding people’s lives, and their own. Alegro became a police officer and Bella became a music teacher, to show the masses freedom and peace through the word </span>
  <b>Shenandoah</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>